Lost a friend
by Brentinator
Summary: New Chalena fic, super sad. Don't say I didn't warn you. Based on some of the lyrics in How to save a life by The fray. Rated K plus, super bad summary.


Selena lost a friend five days after she and Chase go married. Her father died of brain cancer that he had been fighting for ten years. She loved her father. She didn't talk to anyone for three days. When Chase asked what was wrong, all she said was. "I lost a friend."

Selena lost a friend a year later when her mother and Jason died. Car crash. It was unexpected, especially since most people, including her mother, had invested in the Davenport self driving car. She had lost two more friends. Her mother and brother. Her brother was only fourteen. He would never find a true love, or have kids. When Chase asked what was wrong, all she said was. "I've lost two friends."

Selena lost a friend five months after when Bree died on a mission with the Elite Force. It was a heavy blow for everyone. Bree had just gotten married and Selena had just found out that she was pregnant. Chase and Selena both were upset for three weeks. When Adam came to comfort them and hopefully comfort himself, all Selena said was. "I've lost a friend."

Selena lost a friend when Mr. Davenport died. Sickness. Chase wouldn't even speak. He had inherited Davenport industries, now he was Mr. Davenport. Chase couldn't even say anything now without bursting into tears. Before Selena did the same, all she said was. "We've lost a friend."

Selena lost a friend when Adam, Leo and Daniel died in a fire. Chase left for a few weeks to be with Tasha and Emily, Leo's sister. Emily was just three years old. She would never meet her older brothers, sister and father. Selena had recently had her baby, a boy named Donald, after her husband's father. All Selena said to Donald before he fell asleep was. "I've lost three friends."

Selena lost a friend when Tasha and Douglas died of old age. Selena and Chase had taken Emily in. Donald was a lively two year old, just like his grandfather that he would never meet. Selena and Chase tried not to cry in front of Donald, especially since Selena found out that she was pregnant again. Emily cried almost all the time, she just wanted her mother. Selena tried her hardest to keep Emily from crying. When she asked Selena what was wrong, all she said was. "We all lost two friends."

Selena lost a friend when Chase died, killed in his self driving plane when the controls went wack. The last thing he said was. "Selena, Donald, Emily and Danielle. I love you all." That was the hardest blow of all for Selena. Her husband was dead. Danielle was only two months old. She would never get to meet her father. Donald would barley remember him. Selena whispered to no one in particular. "I lost a friend." Then sobbed herself to sleep.

Selena lost a friend when Emily died. She had become bionic because of a terrible accident, like her brother, and she died when her bionics glitched and she ended up firing a laser sphere at her own heart. Selena cried. Emily was sixteen when the accident happened. She had raised Emily like her own daughter. And now, she was gone. She told Donald, who was almost thirteen and Danielle, who was 11. "I lost a friend."

Selena lost a friend when Donald died. He had joined the military at the age of nineteen and died a year later. She was proud that her son risked his life to save the world, like she always did, but she didn't expect to lose him. She picked up the picture he had sent her when he first got accepted. She whispered to Danielle. "We've lost a friend."

Selena lost a friend when Danielle went on a mission with her bionics and hadn't been seen since. Selena sobbed. She was the only one left. The only Davenport, the only Martins. She cried for her family and the Davenport's. She wanted someone to wake her up and she would have Donald, Danielle and Chase. But she knew it wasn't gonna happen. She sadly knew this was reality and that it couldn't be changed.

The end.

 **I got this super sad idea while listening to how to save a life by The fray. There is one lyric that goes like.**

 _ **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend.**_

 **So that was the inspiration for this book. I know a lot of you expected the Chalena series to be over, but I have this book, and I have another secret new one.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
